


Looking Back

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enid can be sweet, If she absolutely needs to, Rad is a big ol' baby, This can be viewed as Radnid or not, Whatever you choose, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: When he thought back, he always saw the same things. The people he'd hurt, the heart's he'd broken, and the lack of respect for other's feelings he'd shown... and now, they were really starting to get to him...





	Looking Back

A sigh escaped his lips as he awoke, the soft drip, drip, dripping of the broken faucet in his van being the only other sound besides his heavy breathing he could hear. Looking around, Rad sat up, his hammock squeaking in request for him to stand. Doing so, Rad looked outside, his reflection staring back at him. Viewing the ghost-like image, Rad took in the sight of his ears lain back, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair a mess, his antennae looking ready to fall off into the mess. Yawning, Rad stretched, stepping outside and looking up at the stars, catching the gentle glow of a green orb, this being his home planet, the sight tugging at his heartstrings. 

    You see, Rad had no fond memories from Planet X, good, nor bad, so as he gazed up at his planet, he felt nothing but pain. 

    His earliest memories were that of when he arrived on Earth, and he met all of his friends. Each one of them accepted him, and each one of them loved him as if he were one of them. The hard truth was though, that he wasn’t. He was an outcast, unwanted by his own planet. Grunting, Rad began walking, recalling all of the events of his life that led up to this moment. His making everyone laugh, his positive attitude, they all disappeared, and he knew this, as he was constantly reminded of this by one of the only people he’d cared about as more than a friend. Enid. She was the only human he’d ever connected with, the one who understood him, and he understood her. 

    Though, of course, like the idiot he was, Rad took the advice of a couple of creatures that had no idea what they were talking about instead of listening to his heart. “It was my fault, and I must live with the consequences.” Rad sighed, sadly remembering back to how much he’d hurt his so-called friend. Actually, why did she even consider him a friend? He’d hurt so many people so many times, and he had no idea how to fix it. Thinking back to the previous month, Rad remembered how Enid had considered K.O. her friend, but Rad always had to do something to gesture to himself, and, even then, Enid finished off her sentence with a bored “I guess.”

    That’s right, she didn’t. He wasn’t her friend, she only said so to keep K.O. from getting upset. Rad was nothing but an outcast, but he couldn’t let anyone else knew that this was how he thought. If he did, others would try to help him, not knowing how, and he’d end up hurting more. Rad hated these feelings. He hated sadness, he hated anger, he hated jealousy, he hated the need for acceptance, he hated his need for attention, and he hated his hatred. Nothing anyone could say would help him, and nothing he could say would help them understand.

    Rubbing his temple, Rad walked inside, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts, texting one of the last people who probably wanted to talk to him at the moment. Sighing, Rad wasn’t surprised that the text he received from none other Enid read: “Why do you have my number? And why in Gar’s name are you texting me at 1:12 in the morning?!”

    “I can’t sleep, and I need someone to talk to.” was Rad’s response. “Who said you could text me?” came Enid’s obviously agitated response. “...I’m sorry… I’ll delete your number and stop bothering you…” Rad sadly responded. “Wait. What do you want?” Enid texted back. “No, just… nevermind. I’ve bothered you enough.” Rad replied. “Too late, I’m already awake. Come on, tell me why you’re being such a big bother.” Enid playfully replied, though, Rad didn’t know she was being playful. “I told you I’d stop bothering you! Why do you insist on toying with me?!” Rad angrily responded, throwing his phone against the wall of his van after sending the text.

    Plopping onto his floor, Rad brought his knees to his chest, angrily sniffling as a couple tears ran down his face. Right now, Rad didn’t care if he cried. This was his safe place, the place where he could be himself and not be judged, poked at, or berated. Well, it was his safe place for about 20 minutes, until a knock on his door signified that someone was intent on intruding in on his privacy. Wiping his eyes viciously, Rad grunted as he let out a quiet “Go away.”

    “You know, it’s rude to leave a guest waiting.” a familiar feminine voice chuckled. “Enid?” Rad asked. “Duh, who else knows where you park your van at night?” Enid replied. Groaning, Rad used his laser beam to open the door, refusing to look up at Enid as she walked in. “Ugh, it looks like a hobo ransacked you.” Enid joked, expression dropping as she noticed Rad’s down putting mood. Sighing, Enid plopped down next to Rad, bringing her legs up to her chest and looking over at Rad. “Hey.” Enid simply hummed. Rad hummed back in acknowledgment, letting out a huff as he stared at the door.

    “Why’s the big jerk so mad? Huh?” Enid joked, trying to lighten the mood. Rad groaned. “If you came over here to insult me, you can just leave.” Rad whimpered, voice breaking as he stood, walking over to his sink and letting the water run, splashing some on his face to hide his pretty obvious tears. Enid frowned, standing up and walking over to Rad, hopping onto the small counter and looking down at him. “Do you want to talk?” Enid asked. “No.” Rad bluntly sniffled. “You sure?” Enid pushed. Rad glared at Enid walking back over to his hammock and going to lay down, grunting as it spun around wrapping him in it. “AGH!” Rad wailed, frowning like a little kid as Enid laughed at him, rushing over to him.

“Wow, it is NOT your morning huh?” Enid giggled. Rad only pouted, letting as many tears fall down his cheeks as possible at once. Feeling a tad guilty, Enid crouched down, her toes supporting her body as she wiped away a few of Rad’s tears with her thumbs. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t think you were this upset-” “I’m NOT upset! OKAY?! I’m just… just…” Rad huffed. Enid sighed, wiping more tears off of Rad’s face. “You’re upset, get over it.” Enid chuckled. Rad blushed, never before had he let anyone, let alone Enid, see him this vulnerable. It made him feel weak, but, then again, it made him feel good… which surprised him.

“I’m sorry for making your life so miserable…” Rad finally sniffled as Enid freed him. “What are you talking about ya doof?” Enid asked, standing straight and backing up as Rad stood as well. “I mean, even as a kid, I was one of the worst, stupid, douchebags ever. I was and still am nothing but a dirtbag. The scum of the Earth that no one should be around! I… I-” “Whoa! Whoa! Rad… why would you say those things about yourself?” Enid asked, surprised that Rad, the guy she’d known for so long, was saying such awful things about himself. “Because you say them…” Rad sniffled. “I… what?” Enid gasped in disbelief. “Well, yeah. I mean, you’re always saying stuff about me, and its true, and everything you say is true so… all of the bad things you say about me must be true too… right?” Rad whimpered, holding himself as he looked down at Enid.

Enid frowned, glancing down as she thought back to all of the insults and spiteful comments she’d made about Rad. Gasping, Enid realized that it was indeed true that she was always saying bad things about Rad, and most of them were true. Enid had always said those things out of anger and frustration, and, sometimes, she could go a little overboard, but never in a million years did she ever think that Rad would take it to heart. Enid groaned as she thought, spacing out before being brought back into reality by Rad, who had ran a thumb across her face. “Sorry… you were crying…” Rad apologized. 

Enid wiped her eyes, thanking Rad before sniffling herself. “You see? You’re not all bad.” Enid reassured. “Yes I am. I’m a dumb jerk who can’t keep his mind out of the clouds long enough to focus on other’s feelings! That’s why I’m always making others hurt.” Rad whimpered. “Ahh… I remember that one…” Enid groaned. “Look Rad, you know that I say that stuff because I’m upset! I never mean it!”

“If you don’t mean it, then why do you say it?” Rad asked. Enid flinched, sighing as she grabbed Rad’s arm, leading him outside and sitting him in front of his van, sitting next to him. “Rad, listen, you can’t take everything I say seriously, I mean, look at the stuff I say about K.O.! He hears me, but he knows I don’t mean it. We all have our ways of getting rid of stress, and mine just HAPPENS to be insulting others.” Enid hummed. “I don’t like that.” Rad commented. Enid giggled, planting a light kiss on Rad’s cheek. Rad froze, squeaking before falling onto his side and blushing a bright red. Enid raised a brow, eyes widening as Rad suddenly sat up again.

“What was that?” Rad asked. “Well, it was just to reassure you that we were on cool terms.” Enid hummed. “Oh… well… can you do it one more time?” Rad asked. Enid shrugged, planting another gentle kiss onto Rad’s cheek. Rad whined, looking into Enid’s eyes and silently asking for one more. Enid glared, rolling her eyes as she placed one more kiss on Rad’s cheek. Rad squealed happily, leaning against Enid and sighing in content. “Alright you big softie, I love you too. But I swear, if you tell anyone that this happened, I will kill your sorry behind.” Enid threatened. Rad whimpered, tears falling out of his eyes as he shook. Enid sneered, knowing what Rad was doing, but planting a couple more kisses on his cheek, one on his nose, and a butterfly kiss on his lips.

Rad purred, absolutely engulfed in happiness, pushing Enid onto the ground and nuzzling against her chest. Enid sighed, narrowing her eyes, as she should have seen this coming, but, then again, this wasn’t absolutely terrible, in fact it was quite nice. “Next time, just tell me you need help, and I’ll be happy to cuddle, cry, or do anything you need to calm you down, m’kay?” Enid chuckled. Rad purred loudly, his chest rumbling against Enid’s body and tickling her. Enid snickered, hugging Rad close and sighing as they both fell asleep, neither noticing Brandon stopping and taking a picture, whispering “nice.” before walking off.


End file.
